<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Vries Flower of Healing by BadBatch (Forever_Cynical)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705455">The Vries Flower of Healing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/BadBatch'>BadBatch (Forever_Cynical)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Engagement, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Fluff, mentions of sex but not smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:54:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/BadBatch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yennefer is up to something. Something that will change her life and Tissaia's. Triss keeps prattling on about a flower, Sabrina is amused and Tissaia is suspicious.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sabrina Glevissig/Triss Merigold, Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Vries Flower of Healing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt from - another-female-operative - written for her too. </p><p>Thank you for the prompt, I loved writing it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She’s nervous. Her palms are sweaty and she keeps wiping them on her dress. She knows this isn’t very lady like of her. Not how you’d been trained to react to stress but she couldn’t help it. Triss was in front of her beaming. She wasn’t really paying any attention to what she was saying but she could feel her excitement coming off her in waves. Even Sabrina looking mildly happily at their discussion. She doesn’t really know how to handle this. She’s always been told she’s too over emotional so in the many years that have been passing her by she’s tried her best to try and lock down her emotions. She’s sure she must look terrified. She’s also sure she hasn’t said anything since she first told Sabrina and Triss her plan.</p><p>“Yenn, I love you but you’re just staring at me right now and its making me a bit uncomfortable, you also look like you’re about to cry.” Triss smiled reaching out to her as they sat on her bed in Aretuza. “Either that or shit yourself.” Sabrina added, flinching when Triss elbowed her in the stomach.</p><p>“Thanks.” The dark-haired woman muttered shaking her head at her friends. “I’m just concerned that I’m going to mess this up, it means a lot to me.” Triss squeezed Yennefer’s hand tightly in hers and once again rewarded her with a kind smile. “You won’t mess this up, we will talk Tissaia into travelling out to Vengerberg tonight.”</p><p>“You know, while we’re on this topic maybe Sabrina could use some successful tips.” Yennefer smirked as Sabrina flushed red and Triss next to her let out a nervous laugh. “Don’t tease her Yennefer, remember we’re doing you a favour here.” She reminded.</p><p>“Yes I know you are and I really do appreciate it.” She sighed and laid back on Triss’s bed. “I thought I’d regret coming back here you know, thought I’d feel trapped but she makes everyday feel like its worth living.” Triss flopped down next to her and brought Sabrina with her, wrapping her arms around the blonde witch who was sandwiched between them both. “I know how you feel.”</p><p>“You’re both being disgustingly soppy right now, we all came back out of fear that by ourselves in our respected kingdoms we’d be murdered.” Sabrina rolled her eyes as Triss laughed into her neck. “It may have started out like that to begin with but you expect me to believe five years later, after sodden, after everything we’ve been through that you’re still staying out of fear?” Yennefer asked.</p><p>“I..” Sabrina let out a puff of air in exasperation. “No I didn’t stay because of that, I stayed because Triss seduced me with herb and her gorgeous body.” Sabrina began to laugh as Sabrina squealed in embaraassment and began to try and tickle the blonde witch as Yennefer laughed. “Also you’re fun to get drunk with Yenn.” She added winking.</p><p>“Remember that time we tricked Tissaia into thinking she was being haunted and we found her and Triss trying to purify the room?” Yennefer grinned. “Oh god yes and Triss spent the week asking me to look underneath our bed.” Sabrina added laughing loudly as Triss sat up to glare at them both.</p><p>“Are you both finished?” She said, clearly impressed at the two before her. “Yes we are, as I need to go and prepare, I’ll se you both in Vengerberg later.. I hope.” The mage looked nervous again for a moment before letting a smile fall on her as the two on the bed beaming at her.</p><p>“We will be there Yenn, please don’t worry.” Triss gave her a warm smile as Sabrina stuck up her thumb from the bed. “We’ll kidnap her if we have too.” Sabrina smirked as Triss shook her head at her and Yennefer let out a chuckle. “Good luck Yenn.”</p><p>“Good luck indeed.” Yennefer said as she created a portal in the room, with a deep breath she walked into it and found herself once again in Vengerberg. The town she had first met Tissaia in, her hometown. She let out the breath and closed her eyes as she found her bearings. She didn’t have long. Not really. But she wouldn’t be Yennefer of Vengerberg if she didn’t wing just a bit of this.</p><p>Tissaia was suspicious. Triss was too happy even for Triss and Sabrina just looked mildly amused and very much in love with the curly haired woman. It was..concerning to say the least. Sabrina and Triss were very much in love of course, that wasn’t what was bothering her, it was that Sabrina hid her feelings well. Even when Triss was draped around her in public, she was very much more refined. Now however, they were both dragging her to Vengerberg under the pretence that they had found some sort of new herb growing that would be perfect for a new potion. It was quite frankly the worst lie she had heard in a while and she knew Triss had thought it up and clearly Sabrina was too kind to tell her that it was well, shit.</p><p>Vengerberg. She knew this meant Yennefer was involved somehow.</p><p>She wondered if this was another one of her jokes. If she would appear out of nowhere dressed as an Alp. Again. She knew that her younger lover had quite the taste for playing tricks one her. She found it very amusing, however, Tissaia did not. There were many times where she had contemplated simply locking Yennefer in a room by herself for a day as a punishment, but she knew how that would end. She would walk in the room to a very naked Yennefer, probably enjoying her own company, moaning Tissaia’s name and would have successfully seduced her like this for the.. hundredth time.</p><p>They walked through the streets as Triss talked excitedly about a non existent plant that she was almost disappointed didn’t exist by the way that Triss described it. A purple flower. It looked like a lily but the pollen from it could be used to heal.  She says that she found it growing in Vengerberg recently, which is unlikely as she finds out from her weekly solo meetings from Sabrina what Triss has been up to usually. She loves the girl honestly but she’s too innocent for her own good sometimes. She finds herself in front of Yennefer’s old home. She’s taken back to the time when she first saw her. When she had hopped out the carriage and see the younger girl hunched over in the mud. The dark violet eyes so full of pain, so fearful of her.</p><p>Now when she awoke in the middle of the night, she often found them staring at her with such an open adoration that she was sure she fell in love with her more and more each day. She hoped she’d never stop falling for the foolhardy girl who had burnt an entire army, rescued a princess with a witcher and found her way into a heart she thought would never open again. She remembers the girl’s step father. A cruel man. She is forever glad for the day where she came back and ended his miserable little life. A confession she had told Yennefer only weeks ago. The girl had held her so tightly. Even when she thought Tissaia hated her, Tissaia had loved her. Tissaia was sure she was destined to fall in love with her from the moment she had seen her. She had only realised it that night at the ball. When Yennefer had strode in, more of a woman than a girl.</p><p>They had spent many years apart. Many years fighting when they could of..how would Yennefer put it, be fucking instead. She smiled amused as she thought of the woman. Her expressions, the touch of her hands, they way she loved her so completely and utterly. She never thought she would have this. Especially not with Yennefer but, she had been proven wrong. She found her at her door two years after Sodden. Dramatic and soaked from the rain. She’d pulled her in for a fierce kiss and they’d spent the night under the sheets of Tissaia’s bed. Two years later they’d been joined by Triss and Sabrina who had found their way together. Five years later they were still together. Seven years entirely. Time didn’t really pass the same for them but she made a note of it. She enjoyed knowing how long she’d been lucky enough to call Yennefer hers.</p><p>“Tissaia this way.” Sabrina said getting her attention and pulling her towards a barn. She’d heard about this barn from Yennefer. Many bad memories. She frowned as she walked towards the open door. “You aren’t taking me here to murder me are you?” She asked suspiciously.</p><p>“Well if we were, I wouldn’t tell  you now would I?” Sabrina smirked as Triss shook her head in dismay and opened the barn door, ushering Tissaia in. “No one is getting murdered I promise you.” The younger witch laughed. “See.”</p><p>See she did. The barn was covered in candles. Yennefer stood in the middle. She was wearing a dress similar to the one she had worn at the ball. The colour differed; it was a deep purple. It matched her eyes. Tissaia suddenly wished she had worn something better than her simple blue dress. She fell self-conscious but didn’t have time to dwell on it as Yennefer was holding out a hand to her. She moved as if under spell. She supposes she is. Always has been. She has been under Yennefer’s spell since they had met. Always drawn to the mage. She looked back briefly and found Triss smiling at her delighted, with Sabrina holding her close. A soft smile she felt was normally reserved just for Triss on her lips as she motioned for Tissaia to look at Yennefer. She grabbed Yennefer’s hand and looked up at the younger woman.</p><p>“Yennefer, what is this?” She asked quietly.</p><p>“You know, this barn has some of my worst memories in it, worst beatings.” Yennefer began, smile disappearing for just a moment. “Its also where I had my first conduit moment, which lead me directly to you and to where we are now.” Yennefer stepped away from her and moved her hand to conjure something. A small blue box.  “We found each other at the worst times, sometimes we hurt each other, some times we hated each other but I don’t believe we have ever not loved each other, I think I fell in love with you the moment I saw you hop out that carriage.” She smirked and Tissaia couldn’t help but laugh. “It may have taken me a long time to realise it Tissaia but I’m here now, I have been here for years and I refuse to let you go and I refuse to hold onto anymore bad memories.” She knelt to the floor and she gasped. “I want to change the bad memories, I want to remember this place as the moment you agreed to be my wife, Ciri sent me a letter, she’s made it legal for same sex relations, she’s made it legal for marriage.” Yennefer watched as tears fell from her lovers eyes, she realised she to was crying. “Tissaia De Vries, please, please say you will marry me?”</p><p>Tissaia looked at the woman knelt down in front of her. She watched as Yennefer opened the ring box. Inside was a diamond ring, surrounded by lapis and amythest gems. The colour of their eyes she realised. “I..I will answer you if you answer me this?” Yennefer looked nervous for a moment. “Anything for you Tissaia.”</p><p>“Does the bloody flower that Triss has been rattling on about exist?” She asked and watched as Yennefer began to laugh, she could hear Triss huff and Sabrina snicker in the background. “Yes, actually, I found it when I came back to the barn when I received Ciri’s letter.” She motioned again with her free hand and Tissaia looked at the flower. “It’s called the Vries flower of healing, since you helped heal me.” Yennefer looked so in love in that moment and Tissaia let out a sob as she flew forward and knocked Yennefer over. She landed on top of her and Yennefer clung onto the ring.</p><p>“You’re an idiot, you healed me, you helped me see there was more than control.” Tissaia looked down at her. “Of course I’ll marry you Yennefer, any day, anywhere, I adore you, I love you.” She wrapped herself around the younger woman who held her just as fiercely. She could hear Triss crying and Sabrina’s excited shout. Slowly they got up and Yennefer slipped the ring onto Tissaia’s finger. “I adore you.” Yennefer murmured before kissing softly.</p><p>“If I’m not your best man Yennefer, I’m going to be annoyed.” Sabrina remarked, making Yennefer and Tissaia laugh. “What about me?” Triss asked pouting. Tissaia smiled at her before walking over to her and hugging her. “Who else would I want for my maid of honour?” She smiled as Triss squealed before squeezing her tightly.</p><p>“It’ll be you next, Glevissig.” Yennefer smirked, hugging her friend as she once again blushed. “Shut up Yennefer.” Sabrina hugged her back just as tightly. “Yes Yenn, who said it’ll be Sabrina that will propose?” Triss added, enjoy both Sabrina and Yennefer’s look of shock.</p><p>“You are all idiots, but you’re my idiots and I really do love you all.” Tissaia remarked looking at them as they all smiled at her.</p><p>“We love you too.” Yennefer answered, moving to hold her again. Her fiancée.</p><p>Her Tissaia.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>